User blog:VanceTotal/Jump Force and the position of Jojo in Jump
Like many others, I was also excited by the fact that JoJo is present in Jump Force. But in turn, when I see the image in which they announced it to Jotaro, I can not help but feel disappointed even so. In that image Jotaro is not as detailed as the others, he looks like the softest of all. And yes, maybe they did not plan to reveal it yet, maybe it's still a test model. However, if we add this to the time it took to reveal him and the fact that maybe only he appears in the game (read the date of this blog post), I realize the position of JoJo in Jump. I know that JoJo is not like the others, that for his length and the series that it is, it has rarely been in the Top 1 of the weekly table of contents (https://ima.goo.ne.jp/column/article/4885.html). I know that since the move to Ultra Jump, the series haven't hit so hard since the anime. I know that there are still a lot of series in that magazine that are more popular and that is what Bandai Namco is looking for. But, I was looking in this wiki, specifically the first video games of the magazine, and I can see how things have changed: In the first Famicon Jump, JoJo was the series with the most included characters of all the series. In the first-ever Jump videogame. That's a high profile status. In the second Famicon Jump, the series had the same number of characters as Dragon Ball and not only Jotaro was on the cover but also appeared first in the videogame's commercial. Damn, they even kept things that way with Cult Jump. It is hard to believe that in the first 3 games of the magazine, JoJo dominated with an iron fist, and now is not only one of the last to reveal, but it is also revealed in a mediocre manner and with a mediocre design. A series that sold 100 million copies for the magazine. A series whose art came to the Louvre and which repeated what Ozamu Tezuka once did. A series that was the pillar of the magazine ... Now, pushed back. Not to finish this blog on a bitter note, I don't blame them either. As a company, they must decide what attracts the buyers, in addition to that they want to promote new franchises. I must say it's great that they still remember JoJo. Despite the design, it's great that they still consider Jotaro for the roster. And who knows, knowing that the Roster is full of men, they may put Jolyne in a future game when part 6 is adapted. There are even theories that being the villains and secondary are absent in that image, Dio may also achieve it. For me, I'm going to buy that game, and I'll be happy to play as Jotaro, and any other character that represents the series. Category:Blog posts